Cutting tools have tool holders with formed pockets for retaining cutting inserts therein. The pockets may have a plurality of walls for the cutting insert to abut against, as well as a screw hole for receiving a screw which would fasten the cutting insert to the insert pocket. For example, in Swiss-type automatic machines, cutting tools have tool shanks that are typically made of rectangular shaped bars.
Cutting tools with formed insert pockets, and Swiss type cutting tools, are shown, for example, in CH664102, CH686935, JP11156605, EP0213076, EP1657012, U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,725, U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,961, U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,579, U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,753, U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,754, U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,043, U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,049, U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,115, US2010/0104390 and JP2007-203379.
It is an object of the subject matter of the present application to provide a cutting tool, having a cutting insert retained in a matching insert pocket, with the insert holder firmly retaining the cutting insert on both sides of the insert central axis, and the insert having non-abutting side flanks.